The present application relates generally to the field of electronic device holders for use within a vehicle.
Drivers and passengers of vehicles often struggle with issues relating to where to place and/or charge their electronic devices (e.g., mobile phones) When a vehicle is being operated. Many times, such electronic devices will be placed into cup holders or other storage areas within the passenger compartment, although such spaces are not necessarily ideally configured for retaining these types of devices. Moreover, it is difficult to completely secure the electronic devices in place so that the electronic devices do not from move or become a projectile object within the vehicle. It would be advantageous to provide a better solution for securing electronic devices within a vehicle compartment.